


The First Day of School and the First Meet

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Wears Glasses, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Day of School, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High School, Humor, Idiots in Love, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Let's be honest it was a date, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Student Alec Lightwood, Student Magnus Bane, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Cute glasses.” the boy said, his hand still holding Alec’s. The taller boy blushed, staring at the model-like specimen before him.“Um, thanks.” he mumbled and the boy tilted his head.“Magnus Bane.” he introduced himself and Alec nodded, shaking his hand.“Alec Lightwood.”Magnus smiled, looking over to the floor behind himself, releasing Alec’s hand. “Dropped your phone. I’d say I was sorry for running into you, but you’re the one who knocked me over, so…”Alec blushed. “Yeah, um, sorry about that.” he stammered as Magnus stared him up and down.//It's Alec's first day at school, which he has always hated, but it's also the first time he meets his new schoolmate, Magnus Bane. Maybe the 'first day at school' isn't so bad, after all.[Day 2 of Flufftober 2020, First Meeting]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	The First Day of School and the First Meet

“Iz, I’m fine, okay? I just can’t find this one fucking asshole of a classroom, is all.”

Alec was balancing his books in one hand and his phone between his shoulder and ear with the other. His bag had ripped just before his first week in the new high school and hence, carrying his books the ‘old-fashioned’ way.

 _“Calm down, no one will be angry with you if you’re late. You’re new.”_ Isabelle’s voice was probably meant to be encouraging but came out bored. Alec scoffed.

“If? I am late, Iz.” Alec sighed, looking down the empty corridor. The white, plain walls looked cold and uninviting, the red lockers lining them on each side.

He’d been at this exact place before, which means he’d done a full circle. He sighed, turning around and checking the classroom number again on the piece of paper that was supposed to be his timetable. 

“I miss home.” Alec suddenly said and knew he meant it. More like, he missed Izzy. Isabelle was still at their old school, but since that school only had classes until the 9th grade, Alec had to take the bus to this high school, which he was currently lost in. Isabelle was younger than him, by a year, and she’d be there soon but Alec was used to having her around. She calmed his anxiety.

_“Alec, deep breaths. You’re a teenager, for crying out loud, you’re supposed to be late for class. I gotta go, French. Love you!”_

Alec could barely return the sentiment when she had already hung up. 

When he started to walk again, he stumbled upon his own untied shoelace. Of course he did that. It was just his luck.

His phone flew from his hand, but he gripped the books. Not a model teenager at all, apparently. Who, in the right mind, would let their phone fall and not the books? 

Alec looked around to see where he could put his books to pick up the phone, when someone rounded the corner and clashed with him, head on. Their foreheads bumped together and Alec let out a yelp, when he staggered backwards. The other person was not so lucky.

He fell down onto the floor and Alec adjusted the glasses on his nose, to see who he had accidentally, and probably, maimed. His own forehead throbbed a little as he raised his hand to touch it.

The boy on the ground seemed about as old as he was, and he looked mildly pissed. His hair was black and spiked upwards, the streaks in it dark blue. One of the strands had fallen onto his forehead. His face was slim and his features sharp. Alec saw the little metallic glint of a nose piercing, when the boy looked up to him.

His eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner. Alec’s eyebrows were already high up enough, but the further he inspected the boy, the more they disappeared into his hairline.

This guy was wearing tight, black ripped jeans, with chains hanging from the left side, the T-shirt red and loose on him, the flowery print white on it. The multiple necklaces around his neck swayed as he laid back onto the floor, supporting himself on his elbows and… smiled up at Alec as he got a good look at him.

He didn’t seem pissed at all anymore. His fingers were splayed on the ground, the nails painted a vivid red.

“Well, aren’t you gonna help me up?” he asked with a smirk and Alec realized he was gaping. He quickly shut his mouth. 

He situated the books under his arm a little better and reached out a hand to the boy. He was laying on the floor like he was modelling, which could’ve been very true - he looked like one.

His hand was firm in Alec’s though, his muscles contracting as Alec helped him up. 

“Cute glasses.” the boy said, his hand still holding Alec’s. The taller boy blushed, staring at the model-like specimen before him.

“Um, thanks.” he mumbled and the boy tilted his head.

“Magnus Bane.” he introduced himself and Alec nodded, shaking his hand.

“Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus smiled, looking over to the floor behind himself, releasing Alec’s hand. “Dropped your phone. I’d say I was sorry for running into you, but you’re the one who knocked me over, so…” 

Alec blushed. “Yeah, um, sorry about that.” he stammered as Magnus stared him up and down. 

Alec was wearing his most comfortable jeans, black and worn out. The blouse he had on was bought to him by Izzy and worn because she had insisted and nagged. It was a red plaid shirt. “You look good, Alec” she had insisted.

His hair was probably a mess, the glasses sliding onto his nose, because of the sweating - yes, when he was extremely nervous, he started sweating. He cringed at the thought, but Magnus started speaking again and Alec focused on him. 

“Well, you’re tall and a mountain of muscle, so obviously I can’t blame you. It’s like walking into a wall. Here.” Magnus said then, leaning down to take the phone and, luckily to Alec, missing the other boys furious blushing.

He handed Alec the phone and Magnus smirked at him. “You’re new here, right?” 

Alec quickly grabbed the phone and pocketed it, ignoring the text from Iz that flashed on the screen. “That obvious?” Alec tried to keep his tone light, but somehow, the boy in front of him caught him completely breathless.

“Well, I’d say you’re about 10 minutes late to class. Since I’m just as late.” the boy pointed at himself, before he continued “And you don’t strike me as someone who would skip it.” 

Magnus eyed the books in his hands and Alec glanced at him shyly. Great, this kid thought he was a nerd and judging by Magnus’ looks, he was one of the popular kids.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I can’t find Mr. Peterson’s class. It says it’s in room 101, but they just start at 102.” he said then, slightly helpless. 

Magnus smiled at him brightly, as if he was just asked a difficult question and he had the only right answer. “I can help with that. It’s actually pretty funny. 101 is at the basement level. The only classroom there, because it’s the largest and fit the Chemistry lab the best.”

Alec looked at him, incredulous and Magnus waved towards him.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” he said, turning to walk down the corridor Alec had just emerged from minutes ago.

“Oh, I can’t ask you to do that - you’re already late and I don’t want to keep you-”

Alec stammering was put to an end when Magnus turned back again, his hand moving to Alec. For a second, Alec was frozen as Magnus’ fingers landed on his lips.

The boy smirked. “Do I look like I am in a hurry to get to class? Besides, it’s Math. I fucking hate math.”

Magnus lowered his fingers and winked at Alec, nodding for him to follow his footsteps. 

Alec could feel his face heat up, the lingering feeling of Magnus’ fingers on his lips still there.

Alec let himself fall into step next to Magnus, catching a musky yet flowery perfume in the air. He tried not to stare at Magnus, while he walked. 

Glancing towards him, he could see that Magnus was staring straight ahead, smiling and walking like he owned the place.

“So, why’d you change schools? Moved?” the boy asked, curious, and Alec cleared his throat in hopes that he won’t make a complete fool out of himself. Again.

Alec explained the situation, while Magnus nodded. “Oh, yeah. I know that school, it’s not far from here. So, you’ve got a sister?” he asked, sounding as interested as ever. Alec appreciated it very much. 

There weren’t a lot of people who took an interest in him. He was more the person who would be walking the school corridor and at the end of the year, when he would be called up to be given his grade sheet, people would whisper ‘he goes to our class?’. No one had ever actually had a whole conversation with him, besides his best friends. Which meant Isabelle, Jace, Max and Aline. Three of those were his siblings. 

“Isabelle, yes. And brothers, Jace and Max. Max is the youngest, but Jace is slightly younger than me so he is still in the same class as Izzy.” Alec’s voice was soft as he spoke of his family. The tight feeling in his gut was back - the feeling of missing his siblings. He wasn’t good with new situations, but this wasn’t so bad so far.

He let himself quickly glance at Magnus again, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Alec averted his gaze quickly.

Magnus glanced at him, when they rounded another corner. He had a small, sympathetic smile on his face now. “You must miss them. I know it’s hard, coming to a new school. Don’t worry, you’ll make friends in no time.” Magnus touched his arm slightly and Alec felt his heart jump, the gesture unexpected. 

“With a face like that, it’s hard not to.” Magnus added with a sly smirk and Alec felt himself blush, this time Magnus caught it. Alec tried to suppress his embarrassment. 

Say something. Anything. “Oh, um. Thanks, I think?”

Seriously?

Magnus chuckled and didn’t seem to be swayed. “You’re welcome, handsome. So, wouldn’t it be easier to carry those in a bag? I get that you’re strong and all, but that can’t be comfortable.”

Alec felt his throat go dry and he tried to stop his brain from short-circuiting. Magnus called him handsome. No big deal.

“It’s not.” he said, painfully plain. He cleared his throat. “I mean, I did have a bag, but it, um, ripped. Just before I got here. I have to go looking for a new one after school.”

They stepped down some stairs and Alec frowned, but didn’t question their route as Magnus kept walking, an excited look on his face now. He turned to Alec, stopping them abruptly and snapping his fingers.

“Oh, hey, I’ve got a great idea! Why don’t I come with you, after school? I love shopping and you could use someone who could tell you more about school.” Magnus looked too excited to say no to. Not that Alec even considered that. He definitely didn't. But.

“You want to… come with me?” he asked the boy he just met, his insecurity kicking in again. Why would Magnus want that?

Magnus tilted his head in slight amusement, the brilliant smile on his face. He looked gorgeous and Alec was on the verge of combustion, right there.

Magnus leaned on the windowsill. “Well, if you want me to. You can say no. I just thought you could use a friend.”

Alec gave him a startled look. “I- I would like that, actually.”

Magnus clapped his hands. “Perfect. And, since you knocked me over, it’s only fair that you buy me ice cream.” he moved along the corridor and Alec followed.

“What time do you finish? ‘Cause I have classes until 1.” Magnus said conversationally and Alec checked his timetable.

“Um, at 2.”

Magnus gave him another smile. “That’s okay, I can meet you at whatever class you’re at. Speaking of, what’s your last lesson?”

Alec found himself smiling back, the slightly buzzing feeling inside making him forget his worries about being lost at his new school with no friends or family. Magnus calmed him, just like Izzy would. It was a strange feeling.

When Alec replied with ‘English’, Magnus stopped and typed it into his phone. Then, he pulled up contacts and handed it to Alec.

“In case you get lost again and I can’t find you.” Magnus winked and Alec blushed, typing his number in. Magnus saved it and sent him a text. Alec didn’t check it. It would’ve been weird, right? He’d check it later.

When Magnus pocketed his phone, Alec looked around.

They were back to where they had started from.

“Um, Magnus, are we lost?” he asked and Magnus burst into laughter. It was pure and brilliant and Alec wanted to keep hearing it.

“Nope. It’s right here.” Magnus gestured, the rings glinting, opening a door to a narrow staircase that led to a lower level. “Just down the stairs and literally the only door there is.”

Alec furrowed his brows. “So, we just went in circles for no reason?”

“There was a reason. I wanted to keep talking to you.” Magnus said simply, the smile that he gave Alec a lot different from the friendly one he’d given him earlier. It was much more… provocative.

Alec swallowed. “Oh.” was all he could manage.

“Yup, and see how well it turned out - I got your number. See you after classes, Alec.” Magnus said, leaning in a little and Alec was washed over by his scent again, making his head feel dizzy. The boy winked at him and turned, walking away and leaving Alec slightly dazed and definitely confused.

He snapped out of it, realizing he was late by 15 minutes now. He shook his head, almost running down the stairs. He tried to ignore the looks of his new classmates as he barged through the door and apologized to the teacher.

The teacher was, thankfully, understanding and gestured for him to sit at the back of the class, while he went back to the blackboard. 

Once Alec sat down, he opened his notebook. With a quick glance at the teacher, he took out his phone and opened it.

The text from Izzy read “I know it’s scary. But you know I’m always here for you. Call me after school!”

He smiled at his sister’s words - she knew how his anxiety could get to him and it was nice knowing that she’d always be a phone call away.

Then, with shaky fingers, he opened the text from Magnus.

“You literally swept me off my feet. It was nice to meet you, Alec. See you after class!”

The small snort he let out earned him a few surprised glances from the other students and a glare from his teacher, but Alec couldn't care about that right then.

//

In an instant, as he got out of his first class in this new school, he called Izzy, praying that she had recess.

 _“Alec, are you okay?”_ she asked and Alec could hear chatter in the background.

“I think this guy likes me.” Alec blurted out and then looked around in panic, but no one seemed to mind him. 

_“This guy? What guy? You already met a guy?”_ Isabelle gushed and Alec rolled his eyes, realizing his mistake of calling his sister too late. 

“It’s just - I was lost and I bumped into him, literally, and then he offered to show me the way and then he asked if I wanted him to come with, when I go shopping after school and I said yes and now I’m freaking out.” Alec felt the panic rise in his chest, his breathing quickened.

 _“Alec, calm down. Deep breaths.”_ Isabelle instructed. _“It’s great! You get to meet new people and you get to go shopping. I can’t wait to meet this guy.”_

“Isabelle,” Alec admonished “I literally met him like an hour ago.”

Just as he said it, he looked up and saw Magnus stand in the corridor with his friends, most likely. He was talking animatedly to a dark-skinned girl with frizzy hair and a nerdy-looking guy with glasses. Kind of like Alec himself, he figured, as he touched the rim of his own glasses.

 _“Yeah, and you have a tendency to overreact, so I did it for you. Listen, just go and have fun. You liked him, right?”_ Isabelle asked and Alec looked over to the group.

Magnus’ eyes went to him and Alec found himself smiling, even though his heart must’ve missed several beats. “Yeah, I do.” he said into the phone.

 _“Then don’t think too much. Make friends. And have F.U.N.”_ Isabelle punctuated her words and Alec rolled his eyes.

Then, Magnus raised his hand in a little wave, just as the bell rang into class. Alec waved back, feeling the smile on his face almost hurting now, but he couldn’t stop. Magnus smiled back at him brightly, before he turned and left.

“I will.” Alec promised, before he hung up the call and rushed to his own class. 

No matter how many cute boys he might meet if he’s late again, it wasn’t really worth it. He was very content with only meeting Magnus.

//

Magnus was, indeed, leaning right against the wall next to his class, as he emerged. He was talking to someone and Alec felt like intruding, but he felt awkward just standing in the corridor, with people making their way out of the school and to their homes.

“Oh, Alec!” Magnus waved and propped himself up. The guy he was talking to was the one with glasses Alec had seen earlier. He smiled at Alec.

“Hi! I’m Simon!” he introduced himself when Alec came over. Magnus stared at Alec with a bright smile on his face and Alec tried not to blush this time.

“He’s been my friend in what feels like forever, especially when he gets to talking.” Magnus said, clapping Simon on the back, making his glasses slide to his nose. Simon made a protesting sound.

“Shut up, you’re rude.” he said but winked at Alec. “Alec’s on my side, right? We are short-sighted and have to stick together.” 

Alec pretended to be thoughtful. “I guess he’s right. Sorry, Magnus. That was indeed, rude.”

Magnus looked hurt. “You wound me.” he said dramatically and Simon laughed.

Alec congratulated himself silently for the banter and for not blushing like an idiot, for once. 

“Alright, I have to go. Have fun!” Simon said and off he went, waving them goodbye. Alec noticed him trip over his own feet one time. Simon reminded him of himself. 

“So, ready to go?” Magnus now asked and Alec focused back on the boy. Magnus was gesturing to the door with his head and Alec nodded, following him outside into the brilliant sunlight.

When they walked down the stairs, someone called out to Magnus. It came from across the lawn, a group of girls huddled there and Magnus glanced at them, raising his hand in a wave and missed a step.

He stumbled and Alec caught his forearm, just as he was about to fall down the flight of stairs. Alec didn’t even realize he’d reacted until he did it, the grip on Magnus’ arm probably hurtful. 

“Ow.” Magnus laughed and Alec let go immediately, when Magnus steadied himself. 

“Sorry, reflex?” Alec mumbled, but Magnus smirked at him. They were closer together than before, due to Alec grabbing his hand and Magnus looked up to him. Alec could see the speck of yellow in Magnus’ brown eyes.

“You saved me from an embarrassing fall, so I’ll call it even. You still have to buy me ice cream, though.” Magnus murmured, his eyes a little wider when he leaned closer.

Alec felt himself grow warmer and he nodded, his face flushing. He meant to say ‘yes, of course I’ll buy you that ice cream’, but as he stared into Magnus’ eyes, what came out was “Anything you want.”

He wanted to die on the spot, when Magnus gave him a surprised look. His eyes on Alec’s softened when a smirk made its way onto his face.

Magnus raised his hand and his fingers went to Alec’s glasses, pressing them back gently from where they had slid on his nose. 

“That’s an interesting offer. Might just take you up on that.” Magnus said slowly and Alec was pretty sure he couldn't blush any more than he had today. 

“Alec, is that short for anything?” Magnus suddenly asked and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Alexander.” he said, not bothering to explain that no one called him that. The simple reason being that he wanted to hear Magnus say it. He wasn’t disappointed.

Magnus smiled at him again, this time the smile more private and gentle as he stepped closer. His hand touched Alec briefly - just for a fraction of a second, but Alec felt it with every fiber of his being.

“Then let’s go, Alexander. Maybe I’ll manage to sweep you off your feet at some point.”

//

After countless minutes, shops and bags later, Magnus had deemed Alec’s taste in fashion ‘absolutely horrible’ and chose a bag for him.

Alec still bought the simple backpack (black, obviously) that he saw first and Magnus pouted all the way to the ice cream parlor.

It was very easy to talk to Magnus, Alec found, maybe because Magnus did most of the talking. But Alec didn’t mind listening to the boy, especially because he looked so mesmerizing, gesturing wildly as he spoke and the glint in his eye glowing as he talked of a topic he was passionate about.

“What are you getting?” Magnus asked, going on his tiptoes to examine the flavors on the counter. Alec spared him a glance, trying not to die of cuteness, and nodded at the flavors.

“Chocolate and cherry, probably.” he replied, feeling more and more comfortable in his new friend's presence. At least he hoped they were friends. 

Magnus eyed him. “That sounds boring. I’m trying salted caramel, peanut butter and vanilla.”

“That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” 

Magnus glared at him. “Are you saying I’m a disaster?”

Alec laughed. “Not more than me.”

Magnus seemed satisfied with the answer and so, they took their ice cream and sat down into a booth.

Magnus told him about his friends, Simon and Maia, who he’d seen in the corridor. He announced that Alec would totally like them, and that he just ‘has to come to one of Magnus’ parties, because they are the best on the block’. Alec told him that he would think about it.

“So, glasses. Do you have to wear them all the time?” Magnus wanted to know. He took another bite of his ice cream, grimacing. “Ugh, brain freeze.”

Alec laughed and adjusted his glasses. “Not really. I can see fairly well without them, but I’m such a clutz I’d trip over my own feet without them, I think. I mean, you saw the proof.”

He smiled shyly at Magnus, who beamed at him and then reached out his hand, making a grabbing motion. “Let me try them.”

Alec, slowly, took off his glasses and gave them to Magnus, who excitedly put them on. He looked ridiculous, but also, extremely cute in Alec’s humble opinion.

“Well, am I pulling these off?” Magnus inquired, striking a pose.

Alec laughed and then said “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can’t pull off, Magnus.”

He realized what he’d said and then stared at Magnus in slight panic, but the boy didn’t seem to notice.

He had taken off the glasses, his eyes staring back at Alec’s. Alec felt very tense for a moment, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus.

“Thank you, Alexander. Also, you have very pretty eyes.” Magnus then said, handing him back the glasses.

Alec ducked his head, trying to hide his blush.

“Alright, I’m trying this.” Magnus announced, spoon going to Alec’s ice cream. 

Alec was startled, but let Magnus go ahead and taste the ice cream. Magnus closed his eyes, humming as he released the spoon from his mouth.

“Huh, look at that. That’s actually good.” Magnus eyed him and Alec rolled his eyes.

“It’s the best.” he announced, but Magnus wasn’t convinced. He stuck his spoon in his own ice cream again and then leaned over, placing it in front of Alec.

“Try this and say that again.” he commanded, the spoon wavering in the air. 

Alec wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do that, seeing as Magnus was practically feeding him the ice cream with an expectant expression, his beautiful eyes fixed on Alec.

But, he did it anyway. He leaned in, taking the spoonful of ice cream and felt the peanut butter hit his tongue immediately. Then came the vanilla and caramel. 

“Well?” Magnus drawled, and interested look on his face and Alec couldn’t tell him the truth.

So, he lied.

“You were right, it’s amazing.” so what if it was a lie and the ice cream tasted awful? The look on Magnus’ face was totally worth it. 

He looked victorious, a big smile spreading across his face as he kicked his feet up on the small couch-like seat. “Told ya. I’m always right.”

Alec scoffed, earning a glare from Magnus.

“You’ll learn to accept it, don’t worry.” Magnus mused, waving his spoon towards Alec. 

Somehow, Alec didn’t doubt that.

When they were done with the ice cream, Alec said “I have to catch a bus home.”

He felt as if he didn’t want the day to end. Meeting Magnus was definitely the highlight of his day, but seemed a little like a dream. Like he’d go home and come back the next day, and Magnus wouldn’t even know him.

 _‘Stop’_ Alec said to himself and his anxiety, that was kicking in.

Magnus was walking besides him towards the bus stop, kicking pebbles as he talked.

“Well, I mean, at least Maia is in chemistry with me. No matter how bored I get, she always manages to fuck something up and Mr. Peterson is so funny when he’s pissed off.” Magnus was saying, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Alec laughed. “I can’t wait to meet her.” he managed to say. He was terrified of meeting the other boys' friends, but if they were anything like Magnus, he’d be sure to like them.

He already liked Magnus a little too much. 

They reached the bus stop and Alec noticed it was ways past 6. He had some missed calls from Izzy and Jace, and one from mom, but he ignored them for now. 

He turned to see Magnus right next to him, in his personal space.

“Oh, um, sorry.” Alec automatically said, his breath catching in his throat as Magnus’ proximity caught him by surprise.

Magnus didn’t seem fazed. He had a very… intrigued look on his face, head tilted a little.

His hand went to Alec’s elbow, to stop him from taking several steps back.

“You’re adorable.” Magnus suddenly said and Alec stared at him in shock.

Magnus had already made some comments about his appearance, after just meeting him, but Alec realized that’s just what Magnus is like. Now, though, he just went out and said it, like he meant it. 

Alec’s other hand went to his glasses that were sliding to his nose again. “I- um.” he muttered, trying to think of anything else but ‘thank you’ to say.

Magnus chuckled. “See? Adorable.” and he leaned up, on his tiptoes again, and then his lips brushed against Alec’s cheek, briefly, quickly but Alec felt his heart stop for several beats.

“See you tomorrow, Alexander. Can’t wait.” Magnus told him slowly, leaning back and with a wave, he turned and walked off.

Alec stared at his retreating back, completely frozen on the spot. His hand went to his cheek as the bus pulled up.

He could feel the pair of lips like they were still there.

The loud honking of the bus woke him from his daze and Alec scrambled to the bus, taking a seat in the back and sat down, breathing still irregular.

He sat there, still dazed and hand on his cheek, the other grabbing his new backpack.

The first day of school had never been something that Alec would’ve wanted to relive.

Up until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 2 (Day 1 was theirs), and lucky for you (or not), Days 3-5 are also mine. Heheeeee.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
